A love of dragon (French)
by AmyPast
Summary: Un petite histoire entre une oc et Harold (Hiccup ici) L'une est chasseuse de dragon et l'autre les défends.


Bon ! Ma première Fanfiction sur :D

Sa parlera principalement des personnages d'HTTYD et dont... Du **Harold (Hiccup) x OC** .v. Parce que j'aime faire chier les gens et voila hehe

 **Disclamer:** A part ma OC, les personnages d'HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) ne sont pas a moi et je ne fait qu'emprunter ces fabuleux personnages des bureaux Dreamworks

Je tiens a dire que sa sera surement bourrer de faute :/ Je ne fait qu'une relecture moi même et mon niveau n'est pas le meilleur :')

 _Je pense que je publierais 1 chapitre **tout les mois** , donc **tout les 16** OuO_

Merci de votre compréhension

* * *

 **Ps: Sa ne sera pas le chapitre le plus long de l'existence, c'est juste pour vous donner une idée des origines de Alwine (ma oc)**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

Cette atterrissage...Était...Le pire de tous. Je regarde derrière moi les arbres qui ont perdu certaine de leurs branches par ma faute, je me lève en frottant mes fesses, j'ai déguster faut le dire. Je replis le restant des prototypes des sortes d'ailes de cuire que j'ai construit et les met dans mon grand sac en peau de dragon attacher sur moi. Je regarde d'où je viens et lâche un gémissement plaintif, mais je rêve, en plus d'avoir mal calculer ma trajectoire et atterrie plus loin que se qui était prévue, j'ai toute la colline à remonter. J'ajuste la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et commence à me diriger vers la seul façon de grimper sur cette maudite colline: les escaliers de pierre incruster dans la roche. Hein ? Quoi ? Ha ! Je ne me suis pas présenter ? Pardonne moi cher lecteur ! Je me nomme _Alwine,_ "la noble amie" en viking, quel ironie, j'en est aucun, je suis de taille...heu...de petite taille ? Dans les 1m60 je dirais, on s'en fiche un peu non ? Je ne me suis jamais réellement mesurer de toute façon. Je suis d'une peau mate claire et j'ai des grand cheveux blanc souvent attaché en tresses dans mon dos ou en queue de cheval. Mes yeux? Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler, ils sont vairons, bleu et vert, se n'est pas très visible mais quand on regarde bien on le remarque assez facilement. Ma tenue ? Je porte généralement un t-shirt marron et une veste plus claire en fourrure de loup, je porte également une jupe verte et...marron, et pour mes chaussure des bottes "made viking" avec de la fourrure blanche. N'empêche que se brin de causette ma fait passer le temps et j'arrive enfin à ma "base" où la grand-mère m'attend assise recouverte de sa couverture de peau de dragon sur le dos devant le feu, elle tourne la tête vers moi en souriant. Je l'aime beaucoup la grand-mère, oui j'ai bien dit "la", elle n'est pas vraiment de ma famille en réalité, elle m'a recueillit alors que mes parents m'aurais abandonner sur la plage, pendant toutes ses années elle c'est occupé de moi comme sa propre petite fille, elle m'a tout appris, la chasse, la pèche, la survie, la construction, le langage, l'écrit, le compter, la cuisine, les connaissances sur les dragons et tout se qui s'en suit. Je m'assoit en fasse d'elle, en tailleur, les mains sur les pieds.

-Alors qu'es que tu nous a préparé de bon grand-mère ?

-Du bon ragoût de mouton comme tu les aime ma chérie, il te faudra des forces pour se soir !

-Merci beaucoup !

Je prend mon bol de bis remplis de nourriture et en reprend une deuxième fois quand je fut fini de tout manger. Vous vous demandez qu'es qu'il se passe se soir ? Et bien je vais tuer mon premier dragon sur l'île de _Berk_ ! Cette île en est gorgé, je me demande comment font ceux qui vivent là bas pour supporter toutes ses bestioles pleines d'é me lève et prépare mon sac après l'avoir vidé. J'ai un peu peur de laisser la vieille toute seule mais elle me la dit, voir limite gueuler dans la figure qu'elle pouvais se débrouiller toute seule. Une fois prête il est assez tard. Je porte sur moi, mon sac avec des provisions, mon arc, des munitions et des bolas _(voila des bolas: . /1/43/41/24/2013/2013-7/184932_ )_ , mon meilleur ami pour attraper des bêtes, et je part en faisant un gros bisou sur la joue de la grand-mère. Un bateau, une fois descendu toutes ces marches que je me suis cassé le cul a monter plus d'une fois a cause de mes expérience à la con, m'attend sur la rive de sable. Je n'attend pas pour grimper dessus et prendre les rames et commencer bas... A ramer. Je me retourne faire un signe a la vieille femme qui me rend mon signe.

Je regarde droit devant moi la mer bleue, c'est partie pour l'aventure !

* * *

Alwine: Waaa comment tu m'as inventé sur un coup de tête en 2 minutes de réflexion

Moi: Chuuuuuttttttt-

Alwine: Bref, des avis sur ma personne fait sur un coup de tête ? O3O

Moi: Je vais te tuerrrrr~


End file.
